Tictoc
by Yuugiamethyst
Summary: Continuation to Sorrows of two beings. Each member of the Tantei had a lot to think on that tragic day… Here are their thoughts… Must read Sorrows of two beings to understand (Better if You read both Botan’s and Kuwabara’s POV’s).
1. A Best Friend's prejudice

(Yusuke's POV)

Blood.

It was everywhere, I've seen a lot of blood in my time but it was to who the blood belonged to that was shocking.

Botan laid on her side; she had a peaceful almost happy face on her. Kuwabara however had a cold harsh look and was laying in Hiei's arms, he had caught him before he fell harshly on the ground.

I looked around in disbelief while Kurama healed each of their wrist wounds, they had obviously been slit. Hiei was looking at a kitchen knife with a shocked face, I knew it was Botan's blood, so was Kuwabara's.

But it wasn't possible; they hadn't done this to themselves, had they….

"I've sealed their wounds, we just have to hope we can get to a hospital in time before anything drastic happens" said Kurama in a shaking voice.

I turned to him he was very pale. That wasn't good news.

I looked at my best friend and my best girlfriend; I noticed each had a sheet of paper in their hands.

"Hey Kurama what's that in their hands?" I asked unsure of myself.

Kurama bent down and took the letter from Botan's hand he opened it and began to read.

His expressionless face suddenly turned to confused, than worried, followed by sheer horror and last was sorrow. Tears began to fall down his face, as he kept reading the tears turned into loud sobs, he was actually shaking.

Hiei and I watched in bewilderment as someone as strong as Kurama could break down emotionally with just a simple letter, I was actually became scared.

Kurama gently leaned down and grabbed Botan's body carefully as in fear that she would break. He grabbed her and pulled her into a very close hug and sobbed into her shoulder.

Hiei went and snatched the letter, I was curious so I went and grabbed the letter in Kuwabara's hand almost afraid of what I might read.

I began to read… This couldn't be possible… It couldn't it was too much…

I didn't realize what was going on anymore, I didn't realize the fact that I was sobbing uncontrollably, that Hiei was staring at Botan with pure shock with a hand extended to touch her and make sure everything was false and it was simply a dream.

We sat there crying, well at least Kurama and I did, Hiei might have I don't know… I read Botan's letter it was almost as depressing as Kuwabara's I couldn't bear it.

Out of all the people that I would have thought capable of suicide neither of the two were included.

And you know what the worst thing is?

They died thinking that I hated them, it struck me so hard. I knew I loved them as much as I could they were family to me. How could have they…

But they were right, all I ever did. Anyone did was to criticize them. How could have I been such an idiot. All of us. Out of all of the Tantei they were probably the most noble. They hardly showed pains to anyone. No matter what.

Kuwabara was so right; when I messed up everyone especially him and Botan would be the one to tell me that all would be fine and that we would win…

But when he lost… We would all laugh and tell him he was worthless, we were so stupid…

If Botan ever screwed up she would always get criticized, and most off all the name-calling and rude remarks behind her back would begin. It was all-true…

Two friends had killed themselves that evening, and it was his fault…

He could have stopped it….

It all crashed onto him at that precise moment of realization and as if the world was put on mute he could only hear his own thoughts.

'You're the worthless one' 

True, so very true…

'_You're the idiot' _

Even truer than the last statement.

'_Then why are you alive?' _

'I don't know…'

'_Is it fair?' _

No…

'No your right it isn't' 

But life isn't fair….

Hiei walked up to me, and said something. His lips were moving, but I heared no sound. After a few moments of waiting for a response he walked over to Kurama and said something. Kurama didn't react at first but then shook his head slowly. Hiei gave a growl and walked up to him and tried to get him away from Botan's form.

Kurama grabbed her delicate body and pulled her even closer to him and shook his head frantically, his lips were also moving and it looked like he was yelling.

Then I remembered, we had to get them to the hospital. Almost instantly all sound returned and I could hear Kurama's frantic yelling of 'No'

I walked up to him and smacked him in the face he looked up shocked.

"We've go to get them to a hospital NOW" I yelled at him.

This seemed to put sense into him and he stood up carrying Botan's limp body. Hiei was carrying Kuwabara.

They both assured me they'd use their demonic speed and get there quicker than an ambulance, they told me to please get Koenma, Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina. I nodded. And we all parted in different directions.

I hope we make it in time…

########## End Chapter/ Author notes ##########

Ok first chapter to Tic-toc. Another rather angsty piece. If you don't understand what's going on then You probably haven't read Sorrows of two beings, which are in Botan's and Kuwabara's POV's. Just a couple of chapters long and then comes the Alternate ending fics.

Next is probably Kurama or Shizuru's POV.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed, please R&R.


	2. A Sister's Intuition

Something is wrong I can feel it.

You see in addition to sixth sense and spirit awareness I also have Motherly/Sisterly instinct that can tell me something is wrong.

And there is something wrong…

For several weeks I've noticed that they were even more secretive than usual, but in addition to that a lot happier so I over looked it.

But that was a mistake….

I can still remember the first time I came across their 'secret' meetings.

########## Flashback ##########

For several hours he had been playing that horrible rock music, but around a half hour ago everything had gone eerily quiet.

_I walked up the stairs to his room and pressed my ear to it, careful to not make a sound. I began to worry when I heard sobbing. _

"_And then they died all in front of me just like that, that horrible monster didn't hesitate in.. in.." a gentle voice, that racked with sobs and sniffles, the voice sounded oddly familiar to me. _

_I heard a shushing sound. "Don't worry it all happened a long time ago I know the nightmares are bad but it isn't real." Came his soothing voice, it lacked its usual false goofiness and it was calm and serious, I was shocked beyond belief. _

"_But that isn't the worst part of the dream, after that I'm in a white house and Yusuke come and begins to tell me I'm worthless and all that; Then Hiei comes up and say someone a lowly as myself should cease to exist, he says he hates me and walks away; Kurama says that Hiei is right and that he is too polite to say it in my face most of the time and leaves too… All of a sudden the room disappears and You, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama appear with your weapons. First Kurama binds me with his whip and I can move because of the thorns, all of a sudden Hiei stabs me with his sword straight through my chest and Yusuke gets ready to fire a Spirit gun… And you…" The voice seemed to stutter at this point I forced my self to hear better. " You… you jump in the way of his Spirit Gun and die right in front of me and…" The voice stopped talking, it became full sobs after that statement. _

"_Shhh, don't worry it was a dream and it won't happen" his voice said in an eerily calm way. _

"_How do you do it?" she asked, "How can you have the will to live and not think badly after all of the pain you've gone through?"_

"_I do, I'm actually very depressible Botan, my first suicide attempt was when I was 5 and It's still pretty common, but why bring everyone around you down when you can pretend its all normal. Its not anyone's fault my sick father tortured me when I was a child its my own burden" my brother said with a shaking voice. _

_I slid down the door quietly, I couldn't believe it, and I thought he was over it! And the fact that happy perky Botan was that his suicidal buddy was shocking. _

########## End flashback ##########

I obviously began to treat them better and soon enough I was let on all of their secrets.

After I heard all of it I didn't know where they got the strength to live, I cried all the time I smoked like there was no tomorrow.

I'm actually surprised they didn't pull this little stunt off before….

Sure various times I would come home and they would have slits on their entire forearm, but Botan would heal them, and it was really nothing serious so I allowed them to only go that far.

But I was sure the real attempt was soon enough, and I was right… too right…

So it was today huh?

It feels sad to know the little remaining family I have will fade away.

I won't hide it I love both Kazuma and Botan very much in a motherly/sisterly way. At night when one of them had a nightmare both would come crawling to me in the dead of the night and seek comfort… We would all fall asleep together the three of us… Just like two little lost kids and their big sister

But still I wont interfere its their decision and I trust them they'll find a way.

I got up after thinking a while and went to the place my senses led me. I could swear a long the way I felt Hiei and Kurama's presences near a long with two weak and familiar ones, I knew who they were but my senses say go on and I will.

I reached Botan's apartment, I shakily grabbed the doorknob and eased it open.

Blood…

It's the only word that defines what I'm seeing…

Its scarlety color is all around the floor; its horrible stench is almost too much for my humanity to bear.

But still I walked in.

To the side of the large blood puddle, there were two sheets of paper with familiar handwriting.

I picked them up…

And…

Read…

Tears flowed down my face, even though I already knew what it was about it was simply too much.

That bastard…

It all his fault…

Koenma…

The name is like poison on my lips.

It's his entire fault…

I punched all wall near me and gave a scream of agony it shattered completely.

I forgot about my spirit power, but never mind there are more important matters.

I pocketed both letters and set off to a very familiar temple.

After thirty minutes and two cabs later I arrived.

I went up the humongous stairs as fast as I could which was actually pretty fast.

As soon as I reached the top I stopped a minute to catch my breath when the voice of a familiar Ice Demoness called out to me.

"Shizuru-san, are you alright? What brings you these parts of town? Is there an emergency?" she asked in her overly polite voice.

I nodded fearing my voice would fail me; she motioned me to come inside which I gladly did.

As I sat down at the coffee table she came out with tea and snacks.

She looked at me expectantly.

I handed her the letters, Botan's first and closed my eyes.

By her movements I was sure she had begun to read.

I waited a few moments…

….

….

….

'_Plip-plop' _

The sound of marble like tears hitting hollow wood could be heard throughout the entire room.

I kept hearing her tears hit the ground and I could hear her sniffling.

The rustling of papers told me she had finished with Botan's letter and had moved on to Kazuma's.

I braced my self for the emotional breakdown she'd have.

Not a moment later she began to sob.

It became loud miserable sobs that showed sheer pain and sorrow.

I turned to her and she was sitting with her head in between her knees and covering her ears as though by doing this she could make everything unreal.

I looked around the room, tear gems had rolled all over the floor and Yukina was up to her ankles in them.

I slowly walked to her as to not make sudden movements and greaten her shock. I put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped at the contact and stilled just as quickly.

She did nothing for about 10 minutes and then she lowered her hands and looked up from her knees, the whole room felt like if it was –10 degrees.

Her sorrow filled ruby eyes bore into mine clearly expressing uncertainty

She shook and then spoke softly, " Why Kuwabara-sama, why?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Even though I was shocked at the name she was calling me, I did what any sensible person would have done.

I proceeded to explain…

Right now Yukina and I are about a five-minute drive from the hospital, of course my sixth sense indicated that they, meaning the whole gang were there or on their way there. And surprisingly even though we were about 5 miles away from the hospital, Yukina admitted she could indeed feel Hiei's presence coming from the direction of the hospital… Talk about twin power huh?

The stupid driver is really slow and there is traffic, we'd better get there in time.

Or I don't know what…

########## End/Author's notes ##########

Another chapter!

I must say I really enjoyed writing this one a sisters perspective is an interesting one indeed…

The reason why they hate Koenma will probably revealed in Tic-toc but it's not certain…

About them cutting themselves, lets face it they were in depression and Shizuru is very sensible and understanding; as long as they didn't outright kill themselves she'd probably let them or ignore them all together. That what make me like Shizuru so much she so understanding and trusting in others judgements' she also knows when or when not she can interfere in people's decisions.

I own nothing.

Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed please R&R if you can…


	3. The Thoughts of A Kindred Soul

Waiting…

I don't like waiting…

I really don't _like _anything…

But I really don't like waiting…

Especially when it's taking a really long time.

Right now the fox and I are sitting or at least he is, in a place he calls the waiting room.

I hate waiting…

And right now I'm in a room _of _wait…

Arrg, stupid fox, stupid ditz, and stupid oaf making me wait…

It's not my fault the onna and the idiot decided to kill themselves…

I hate them anyways right?

Yes. I do hate them A LOT.

….

….

I feel Yukina's presence

I wonder if the detective has brought them here…

Nope I don't feel his presence but I feel the baka's sister's presence

I should have figured it, she has spiritual awareness she was bound to find out sooner…

That was unless…

She knew it beforehand and let them kill themselves?

Nah. Baka humans and their emotions too damn soft.

Yukina and the baka's sister just arrived; they went straight up to Kurama.

"Whats their condition?" the baka's sister asks him.

"We do not know yet Shizuru-san, where is Yusuke-kun?" Kurama asks apparently intrigued by the fact that they had gotten there with Yusuke and so soon, we had only gotten to the hospital 10 minutes ago and the temple was very far not to mention Yusuke would pick Keiko up too….

"No idea is he even informed" Shizuru shoots back in a cold tone, she has hatred burning in her eyes…

I thought humans felt sadness after these things not hate?

"Yusuke is indeed informed and he was given the task of delivering the message to everyone unawares" Kurama clearly had confusion in his tone.

Shizuru shrugged and took out a cigarette and left the room.

Yukina went and leant on one of the corners in the room with her arm crossed, her bangs covered her eyes so I couldn't tell what she was doing.

Kurama went back to sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with his knees pulled closed to him. You could only see his sorrow-filled green eyes.

Although I was a bit unsettled by the fox's emotional breakdown, Yukina was my main concern and since I couldn't see her face I did the only remaining thing I could.

I used my Jagan…

Yukina's thoughts

'Why did this happen why? Kazuma and Botan were always so happy and kind why did it have to be them'

Hiei agreed the two who did the act were the one everyone suspected the least at doing so.

'_I hate my life everywhere I go I bring misfortune…' _

Damn humans and their greed…

'Everyone is suffering so much, I wish I could help…' 

Why doesn't she help herself first?

'Poor Shizuru they were both like her only family and now she feel like its all over. Yusuke was their best friend he must be in deep sorrow, Kurama is suffering a very large emotional break down look at him he looks so vulnerable, I wonder whey it affects him so… Keiko will probably cry her eyes out when Yusuke tells her she is one of Botan's best friends…and Hiei…'

Me, what about me?

Yukina's thought all of sudden were angry, 'Look at him sitting there like nothing is wrong, I wonder how he does that, how can he not care about anyone but himself… We've all cried our eyes out he probably hasn't even shed a tear and he was always the rudest to both of them how can he not feel any guilt? I hate that about him… We've all suffered just about as much as he has, we all had troubled pasts; look at Kazuma and Botan's they were probably just as bad as his, and Kurama had all his sorrows from this life and the last. Shizuru's father was a disgruntled man and she probably suffered afterward. Yusuke's life was also very difficult he grew up with a terrible mom and was often judged. Even though I do not like to complain I also suffered a lot I grew up as 'The Forbidden Child's sister' I was just as forbidden and spitted that is why I left so soon… But Hiei, he probably suffered as much I wont deny it but we all have and were not like that? How can he be so empty? I hate it… '

She hates me…

All of sudden I feel someone shaking my arm so I open my eyes and see that its…

Yukina…

"Are you alright Hiei-san? Is something troubling you" her voice is filled with kindness, her eyes are staring at me in such an empathetic way as if she can read me…

I can't bear it…

I turn away and run out of the hospital, I went around the back were there were some dumpsters and trees.

I hate dumpsters.

I hate trees.

I hate everything.

But most of all I hate my self…

How can I be so shallow, two people I know died?

And they weren't only people; they were my comrades, my peers, my teammates, my friends…

The word sounds so foreign yet inviting…

As it crashes down on me the impact of losing some of the few beings I give a damn about, I begin to fill with sorrow…

Sorrow…

Another foreign word, but it stings my heart…

I am sorrow-filled but at the same time very angry and full of hate.

But that anger and hate are only towards myself…

How could I be like this and show no honor?

I haven't even grieved for the loss of two people I shouldn't have even had the privilege to befriend…

They were my friends, my friends!

I want them back…

But I don't deserve them…

I don't deserve anything, how could even think of it?

I deserve nothing because I'm the Forbidden child…

I'm also shallow, cold, disgusting, miserable, lowly….

I do not deserve to be in their presences least of all theirs and Yukina's…

And you know what is the worst is?

It's all entirely my fault.

I was usually the one who would begin the remarks and make everyone feel lowly about themselves and it was all to calm my own insecurities…

I know I'm destined to never have any company, any friends, not a shred of love in my life…

But somehow bringing the people who most offered me their love and friendship made me feel better about myself…

But know I deeply regret it…

I'm angry I hate myself.

Right now I just took out my Katana and I'm slashing up the trees.

I'm done no more trees…

Now the dumpster…

Bye-bye dumpster…

Bye-bye trash…

Bye-bye Hiei…

As I slash my wrists I send both Botan and Kuwabara a message.

'Hn. Sorry…'

I close my eyes, as I feel blood pouring out I feel like my problems are too…

Finally I will rid the world of the Forbidden one, all will be better…

I feel two tears strolling down my cheek…

One for Botan…

One for Kuwabara…

A hand wipes them away from my face, my wrists are warm and I no longer feel the stinging pain….

I stay like this a few minutes…

Am I dead?

Because if I am it feels wonderful…

I open my eyes expecting the pits of hell, Koenma's office or an annoying baka ferry onna to be here for my wretched soul.

Instead I see Yukina…

She is crying…

For me?

"Hiei, what were you thinking" she says miserably.

It hurts to see her like this… I turn away.

"Why did you read my thoughts Hiei? I was angry I did not know what I was thinking. I do not hate you, Hiei why?" she began to sob.

How did she know I had read her thoughts? I was shocked.

" Hiei I was angry please forgive me" she asks again.

"It has nothing to do with you Yukina, the world is better of without me. I do not wish to live" I feel empty; my voice is just as empty as my soul.

"But Hiei we all care for you and will be greatly sorrowed if you leave, I couldn't bear if you did" once again her pleading voice is like a stab at my heart

But I am too empty to feel; I turn away from her pleading face again.

She does the unthinkable.

She rushes up to me and embraces me with love.

"But I love you onii-san… so much… please…"

She knows

And she does not hate me for it…

My heart rejoices.

The emptiness fades away and is replaced with happiness, happiness that no one will see but is there nonetheless.

She continues to weep.

"No" I say firmly. "I will not leave not yet"

She stops crying for a moment and looks me in the eyes, and then she smiles and continues to cry.

But these are tears of happiness.

I close my eyes to feel at peace for only a moment.

"Lets go back inside" I tell her.

She nods.

She takes my hand

And leads me back inside.

We arrive at the room of wait, Kurama is there; he looks frantic.

He spots us and rushed over to us.

I quickly let go of Yukina's hand; he seems not to have noticed.

"Hiei where were you we were all worried you'd done something stupid" he says worriedly.

I respond the only way I know how to "Hn."

He sighs and walks away.

I turn to Yukina, and she looks at me reassuringly.

She whispers "Hiei-san you are the most kindred soul I know"

I look back puzzled; she just gives me a you-will-know-one-day look.

I give a cocky smirk.

She smiles and turns away to go speak to Shizuru.

I smile too.

She does not hate me.

My friends will live I'm sure.

My smile goes wider.

I am finally at peace with my self….

########## End/Author notes ##########

Tough Chapter, Its hard to capture Hiei's essence without making him too OOC, I did my best. Since it's mostly thought it doesn't mean Hiei was showing his feelings to everyone. The only person who did get a glimpse of his feelings was Yukina. The rest is all emotional conflict.

I think this is how Hiei would react, at first try to deny his feelings then let out all the sorrow…

What Yukina means by kindred soul is that no matter what Hiei always does try in his cocky ways to always help. He does save many people and if didn't care for anyone he would have never gone and helped during the Sensui saga or helped Yusuke against Sniper. Also the fact that he tries to not have to resort to killing opponents, and lastly the fact that he almost killed himself over his friends and that his emotions DO affect him in that way he just doesn't do it in front of everyone. To have a kindred 'soul' does not mean you are kind period its much more deep and complicated.

Yukina is rather innocent but in my opinion she is just as wise as everyone else, she is a demoness after all and she'd be able to pick up the resemblances sooner or later.

I don't think Yukina would hate Hiei she's seen the real him ad I think she would love him anyways, because Hiei is truly a wonderful person he just doesn't show it too often.

I'm glad people enjoyed how I portrayed Shizuru; I think its how she truly feels about her brother. Lets face it all of we who have siblings annoy them to no end tease them etc. But in the end you truly love them no matter what. Same for me, I would truly do anything for my little brother even though I don't show it.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews they really make my day!

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

I own nothing.

Please R&R if you can and thank you for reading.


	4. The Musings of Four notsoperfect Minds

Despair.

What a terrible thing it is.

I've only felt it once before.

And that was when okaasan was dieing.

I've felt sorrow and anger and helplessness.

But despair….

It's like combining all of that and adding your worst fears to it.

Most people think my worst fear is to lose my mother.

And I do fear it.

But its not my greatest fear.

My greatest fear is…

To not be able to do anything in a desperate situation.

What I mean by it is exactly what is happening exactly right now.

Both Botan and Kuwabara are dieing right now.

_And I can't do anything about it. _

Everyone else is suffering.

_And I can't do anything about it. _

Shizuru is in grief.

_And I can't do anything about it. _

Hiei is suicidal

_And I can't do anything about it. _

Yukina is anguished

_And I can't do anything about it. _

Yusuke is missing.

_And I can't do anything about it. _

I can't do anything just wait.

What a dirty little word isn't it?

W-a-i-t.

Right now we are waiting, we've been doing so for the last hour or so.

Everyone, especially Yukina has been so strong during the whole situation.

Shizuru has cried a bit that's about it.

Hiei tried to hurt himself, but other than that he's fine.

Yukina is just sitting there with a stoic face like nothing happened. Must run in the family…

But me….

I'm sitting here like a helpless infant who lost its mother, during the past hour I've done absolutely nothing to help, all I've done is mope and cry and show self-pity while curling up in a corner.

It must seem strange, strong, polite, caring Kurama is feeling like this after two friends attempted suicide because of their miserable pasts and because they were under regarded.

So everyone must be asking himself or herself, why Kurama feels like this if he was one of the few who never really teased?

Simple, there are three simple reasons.

One, Shuuichi Minamino's reaction to deaths that's a first.

Two, Yoko Kurama's reaction to the death of other friends because of carelessness, just like Kuronue.

And lastly, Kurama's greatest fear.

Strange, I just referred to my self in third person.

But its true, I'm not Shuuichi and I'm not Yoko.

I'm Kurama; I'm like the neutral territory between Shuuichi and Yoko.

Being both I get all of the stunning qualities they both have.

Like Yoko's strength and Shuuichi's concern and intelligence.

But at the same time I also get both of their fears, faults and weaknesses.

For example Shuuichi's humanity and Yoko's ruthlessness.

I also have my own qualities like my greatest fear.

All of you must be thinking, here's another Sensui weirdo freak with his dozen personalities.

No, your wrong, I'm just a body; with three different souls in it.

Each one with its own thought and opinions.

So when something extremely good happens, I feel the joy of three different people.

And when something bad happens I feel the sorrow and regret of three.

And that is exactly what is happening right now.

See Shuuichi is feeling fear for losing one of his best friends and his second crush.

Yoko is feeling regret for losing a companion in the same way as he lost Kuronue and is feeling sadness to lose the person who would bring cheerfulness to his life.

And I feel a mixture of both since my soul is made of half of Yoko's and half of Shuuichi's.

Each one feels something different for each person for example:

Shuuichi feels admiration for Yusuke and Yoko feels like he's found a potential rival from him; I feel complete friendship to him.

Shuuichi feels admiration mixed with fear for Hiei and Yoko feels rivalry and challenge; I feel friendship and trust with Hiei.

Shuuichi feels exasperated with Keiko and Yoko feels bored with her; I find Keiko a bit dull but brave.

Shuuichi trusts completely in Yukina while Yoko feels that she is somewhat simple while I find her innocence charming and amusing.

Shuuichi thinks Kuwabara is amusing and Yoko feels Kuwabara is an entertaining idiot, I feel pretty much the same but with more respect.

Shuuichi feels great love towards Botan and Yoko thinks she is an airhead but worth of our companionship, I feel a mixture.

See were all very different but in the end all the pain and such is always the same and right now the pain or rather fear is almost unbearable.

Right now I don't feel very guilty about the incident since I really didn't make fun of them, but I do feel helplessness and despair for not being able to help, and that is the worst.

Right now Shuuichi is feeling sorrow, while Yoko feels regret and remorse; I feel fear.

A mixture of three…

See that is what I despise of my life, I will never be one, always three…

Three different thoughts…

Three different decisions…

Three different emotions…

Three different souls…

See I will always be the perfect human, the perfect demon and the nothingness in between. .

But that isn't possible…

Part of being human is not being perfect, making mistakes; so while everyone sees and admires perfect little Shuuichi Minamino, what are you hiding perfect human hiding?

Ironic isn't it? The perfect human has demon in him.

Demons are not perfect either, but Yoko Kurama is one of the most feared; he is one of the most powerful, he is the perfect thief, he is the perfect demon. But while all admire him and his perfect glory; perfect demon what do you hide?

Funny isn't it? The perfect demon has human in him.

You are probably confused, right? But it's actually simple…

If you search the meaning of Human, it means typical person, ordinary, not perfect.

That means, while more ordinary you are, the more mistakes you make you are nearer to being a perfect human. Since I have demon in me, and demon are self-perfectionists, I cannot be the perfect human.

If you look up demon, it means evil being, uncontrolled, unkind, uncaring…

But it's a human's nature to be kind and caring, so I can't be a perfect demon because there is human in me.

So, I'm neither human, nor demon, perfect nor imperfect.

Then what am I?

"Kurama-kun, is something the matter?" Yukina's voice interrupts my ponderings.

I look up and realize I have spent more than an hour only thinking…

"Kurama-kun?" Yukina inquires once again.

I look up at her; she looks at me with her ruby eyes, filled with empathy.

"No Yukina-san, nothing is wrong I only wish for the well being of our friends," I say with a sigh.

She continue to stare at me for a few moments, she closes her eyes and…

"Kurama-kun, remember no one is perfect and no one will be. That is the beauty of life to find the closest thing to perfect ness we can be and you are a good example."

She closes her eyes and stands up; she pats her kimono riding it of inexistent dust. She gives me one final look before going of to talk to Shizuru.

To say I was shocked by Yukina's words is to say the least. She seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

But know that I do think about it, it is very true, no one is perfect and no one will be. But all of us spend our whole life trying to find a way to be perfect even thought we know we never will be.

As I reach this conclusion I feel that my heart is put a bit to ease.

I feel that Shuuichi and Yoko are also feeling better that's good; the pain has lessened by a lot.

A hand taps me gently on the shoulder.

"Excuse me are you friends of Kuwabara Kazuma and Jaganshi Botan?" a nurse asks.

I nod. We had used Hiei and Yukina's last name to cover up any suspicion.

"Will you please come with me? And do you know if their legal guardians are here?" she asked again, since Kuwabara was 17 and Botan looked around 16 they had of course asked for their guardians.

"I'm Ms. Jaganshi's cousin and that young lady is Kazuma's sister/guardian," I stated

While pointing at Shizuru.

"What is your relation to Ms. Jaganshi?" The nurse says giving me a distrusting look.

"I am stepbrother to both Hiei and Yukina Jaganshi whom are Ms., Botan's cousins." I said pointing to them.

It looked like when the nurse saw Yukina's hair she finally believed me. "Ok, please follow me" she said sternly taking me to the hallway.

In the hallway was a stressed out doctor with raven hair, he seemed troubled.

The nurse excused herself and a moment later Shizuru came out of the hallway.

" I am Doctor Hirugaziwa, I am the one who has been supervising the treatment of your family mates," he said sternly.

"What is Kazuma's condition is he ok? Whats going to happen?" Shizuru asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed and began to explain " Mr. Kuwabara had suffered a high level of blood loss from both wrists even though his wounds were not as severe, he seems to be pulling through all though its not certain even though he is in a very stabilized physical condition." The doctor concluded.

Shizuru looked very puzzled so was I; if he was in good physical condition than why wasn't he getting any better?

The doctor gave another heavy sigh continued to explain " You see the problem with suicide cases is that even though we can stabilize the patient, they have by this time lost the will to live so if they do make it, they will most likely stop eating or attempt another suicide until they are finally dead" the doctor looked very tired.

My heart sunk, although they did recover the chance that they would live was very slim, my heart felt empty I felt like dieing myself….

Although I was already sad enough with Kuwabara's situation Shuuichi was begging to know of Botan. " Excuse me doctor, what of Botan Jaganshi?" I asked carefully.

The doctor's tired look seemed to darken at this " I'm afraid to say that she wasn't as lucky." He started.

My heart sunk deeper, I could feel Shuuichi's sorrow and despair and it seemed Yoko was grieving as well.

"Her gashes were far deeper and it seemed she had used quite a lot of her energy beforehand."

I instantly remember her letter and how she had made sure that Kuwabara was in better condition than her… I began to feel faint…

" And since no hospital in the city had any record of her, we spent the first 15 minutes of her time here conducting blood tests…"

My vision began to darken.

"Afterwards we had the misfortune of learning that she had –O blood which is an extremely rare type and donors are hard to come by we spent at least 45 minutes looking for the appropriate transfusion."

I felt like I was frozen, she was going to die…

And I couldn't help… 

"We don't know how she made it so far and we were able to give her the transfusion but…"

It was getting harder to breathe every second and I could feel Shizuru was in just about the same state as I was.

"Mr. Minamino we are sorry to say but your cousin is in a coma," the doctor concluded.

My world went black and before I knew it I had fainted.

End/Chapter

Ok first of al I'm not saying it WILL be Kurama/Botan, it might be, I'm not sure yet. But it was necessary for the plot you'll see why later on.

This was extremely hard to do, you see since Kurama doesn't really make fun of anyone and he seemed to be really affected and it was simply because his body and the dominate soul at the moment can feel the pains of all three souls at once.

This is how I see Kurama; he is Shuuichi, Yoko and Kurama all at the same time. That's why in my opinion he is so stoic, in some situations Shuuichi could be very happy and Yoko might not like it, and since Kurama is a combination of both is why he is so neutral. On the other hand when all three souls agree on an emotion he shows it very well, that's why (in my opinion) when Kurama has a determined emotion he shows it so clearly like anger and such.

Once again extremely tough to write. And it was sort of a Kurama pondering about himself and his existence oh well...

I'm having fun making Yukina everyone's counselor

I mean if calm Kurama isn't there to help everyone who is better for the job? Yukina to the rescue! Imagines Yukina in a wonder woman suit

I own nothing, thank you for reading hope you liked it please R&R

And if anyone wants a pairing please help me I still don't know what to do…


	5. Important Autor's Notes

Author's note time! This is mildly important for the outcome of the story.

Ok people I decided I neede to clear up a few things:

No pairings have been decided and you can vote if you want I have a few preferences that suit the plot a bit better:

-Yusuke/Keiko

-Kuwabara/Yukina

Botan is bit hard to pair up, if you want a totally happy ending fic it'd have to be either:

-Kuwabara/Botan

-Kurama/Botan

We can always have the originaler pairings which will give an irregular twist to our story:

-Botan/Hiei

-Botan Yusuke 0.0

-Kuwa/Keiko 0.0

-Kurama/Yukina

-Shizuru/Kurama

-etc.

I didn't think many people would get it but something **is **wrong with Kurama and its not what you think.

Koenma POV is probably the last and let me tell you I have one heck of a plot muhahahahahaha.

As you may have noticed there is a bit of Kurama/Hiei/Yusuke bashing (but on themselves more than anything) but its necessary for the plot besides what kind of friends would they be if they didn't feel bad about it?

Yes Kurama chapter **was **meant for it to sound like he hated Kuwabara, but it has its reason; and a good one not what you think, **Kurama** is innocent….

Yukina's and ?'s POV is next **much **will be revealed…..

Thank you For reading I hope you've enjoyed it soo far! Ja ne!


	6. Rubied Revelations chapter 5A

Although no one noticed, onii-san and I followed Kurama-san and Shizuru-san. we both heard the news.

Although I don't know what a coma is I can feel that it is terrible, poor Botan-chan…

Poor Kazuma-chan is also suffering, I wish for his well-being.

Right now Shizuru-san and onii-san went back to the 'waiting room' to hear news of Kazuma and Botan and to also wait for Yusuke-san and Keiko-chan, I volunteered to stay with Kurama in another room and tend to him.

The nurse lady told us he was in 'shock' because of the events.

I hope he will be well too…

As I sit here and wait, I try to soothe my emotions, Anguish…

What is anguish?

All people who have passed by me have said I am 'anguished' or in 'anguish'. What does anguish mean?

All I know is that I feel great grief and guilt.

But I must be strong for everyone else's sake, for now I am the most stable person and I must cheer everyone up as Kazuma and Botan would if they were here….

I miss them…

Botan-chan is the happiest person I have met. Even though it grieves me to know I have not truly met I admire her in the way she is, she is a true friend and a caring person no matter what can occur.

Kazuma-chan is also a cheerful person, he is kind and caring, but above all no matter what he never gives up, that is what I admire and love most about him and I am sure he will not give up now.

Some people may think I do not know of Kazuma's intentions and to be completely honest at first I did not know it. But I did catch on.

No I am not in love with him, but I do have feelings for him; although I am not certain what they are. But they are feelings regardless and I wish for our friendship to last no matter what.

I sigh and look outside, it is the ugliest day I have seen in fall so far, it is mucky and cloudy it also feels like there is a great turmoil. I wonder what is going on.

At ?'s POV

"Your hearing is now in session, place your hand on the sacred book and swear to tell truths and nothing but truths" The Judge states in a clear voice.

I glare at the 'Judge' and repeat the fraise in a bored voice.

"Very well your trial shall begin" he replies in his booming voice.

Back with Yukina

As I turn back from the window I see that Kurama's face is that of suffering.

I rush to his side and use my powers to heal him.

…

…

…

That is odd…

I feel no physical pain coming from him…

But I can feel internal pain, like that of the soul…

Strange, something seems to be missing in him since the last time I healed him…

What could that be?

? Place & POV

"You have been charged for the following crimes:

-Escaping your realm into a weaker one for a selfish cause.

-Possessing a ningen's body for evil and selfish purposes.

-Using illegal plant life on the lands of Ningenkai.

Possessing a ningen's body with already existing soul almost destroying the soul.

-Removing sacred wards from Reikai property.

-Inflicting pain on innocent.

-Persuading innocent to do wrong.

-Sacrificed at least one life for your own." The judge concluded with a grave tone, in these lands such accusations are very offensive….

Back to Yukina

All of a sudden Kurama-san began to yell.

I became frightened and tried to quiet him down.

No such luck…

He yelled and yelled until a nurse came and asked what was wrong.

I was nearly in tear by that time, but I answered anyways.

As soon as she heard my explanation she used an 'anti-depressant', he quieted down.

She explained that the aftershock of such a big trauma sometimes gives nightmares.

I was relieved to know that was all.

But something inside told me it wasn't….

"As you know, these are grave accusations, what do you find yourself?" the judge inquired solemnly.

That one was an easy one…

I gave a final sadistic grin before I answered "Guilty"

Everyone around me gasped.

Back to Yukina

I gave a yelp as I felt a cold wave go down my spine.

That was extremely odd, me being an ice demon I can take most artic temperatures without a shiver.

Actually the room is quite warm, especially for an Ice demon. That is what troubles me I hope nothing is wrong….

"What!" the judge asks, clearly shocked.

"Guilty" I repeat in my clear tone.

Many people around us begin to whisper solemnly.

I grin, this will be over soon.

Yukina's POV

The chill goes down my spine again and I shudder.

I wonder if Onii-san feels it?

I can see Kurama shuddering too.

I wonder what is happening.

"Are you sure you know what you are saying, these are terrible crimes; it will be a most terrible sentence?" the Judge asks again.

"Yes" I reply nonchalantly.

"Very well then, we will take a moment for the jury's decision." He stated one again.

I look at the jury, Ayame, Hinageshi and George are there, and they look at me sadly.

I give them a poisonous glare.

They turn slowly away from me.

I smile to myself.

This is too much fun…

Yukina's POV

The climate has dropped several notches, I can feel it.

This is not good, the last time I felt this was during the time Yusuke-sama fought Sensui.

See elemental demons can change climate at will, but climate can also change an elemental's emotions.

Since the sun set a couple of hours before, my ice demon organism feels happier because it is cooler.

But I can no longer feel happiness, I can only feel sadness and pain.

And overall

Emptiness…..

" The jury has reached its decision, you are to spend 7000 years in Reikai prison with no possibility of bail. Is there any objections?"

There were none….

The Judge hit his gravel on the wooden table "I declare this trial adjourned, guards please take him from my sight I cannot bear to watch" Humph. Stupid Judge.

I follow the guards quietly and as I am on my way out I see the soul of the person I possessed I give it one final grin before stalking off with the guards in my wake.

Yukina's POV

A Great crash sounded, like a drum or an impact.

My heart is beating very quickly.

I feel very squeamish at the moment.

Somehow I can feel a great energy.

And it's coming my way.

I wonder what is happening?

How can I fix it.

As I feel the power looming closer I instantly put up my ice barrier protectively.

But I feel no harm has happened.

What happened just now?

I accommodate myself to my cell, the guards look at me solemnly before turning away.

I can only smirk at their stupidity…

Yukina's POV

I can feel a strong presence in the room.

It is coming from Kurama's direction.

I go to him and try to wake him up.

I pat him lightly.

Nothing.

I shook him lightly.

Nothing.

I shook him harder.

He stirs.

As he wakes up he opens one green eye first then a next.

But there is something different in his look.

He blinks and turns to me with those familiar, sparkling green eyes; the only difference is that they are missing there usually hardened and now look innocent.

So innocent…

He stares around the room like a curious child and then his eyes rest back on me.

"Where am I Yukina-san?"

His voice no longer holds that mature and polite tone. It is now filled with child-like innocence and carelessness.

"You are at the hospital Kurama-san, do you not remember?" I ask puzzled

He bites his lip as his big eyes search around him and he shies down into the covers, he begins to fiddle with the blanket in a nervous matter.

My brows furrow in confusion as I watch him, he looks so

Innocent…

So naïve…

So clueless…

So vulnerable…

So _Human… _

"No"

End Chapter/ Author's notes

Hahahahahahahaha the plot thickens!

Can anyone guess what is going on? Cookies to who can find out!

I own nothing.

I hope you enjoyed this filler/ mysterious chapter.

Thank you for reading and please R&R if you can.


	7. Rubied Revelations pt2 chapter 5B

"What?" I asked shocked, how could he not remember?

He closed his eyes and looked thoughtful for a minute…

The no longer had the innocent look the used to have...

They were normal…

"I am sorry Yukina-san apparently Shuuichi took control of the body for the moment. But I seriously do not remember anything after fainting." His tone is also back to normal.

His face darkened, "Yukina I know why they tried to kill themselves" he told me quietly.

He did?

"May I know the reasons Kurama-kun?" I ask in my sweetest boy voice the always works on onii-san and Kazuma.

He sighs and nods.

Ha. It works like a charm!

"Please make yourself comfortable Yukina it is a long tale"

I sat at the foot of his bed and prepared myself for the story.

"Well it started Monday…"

Kurama's explanation

"Koenma-sama called me to his office and began asking strange questions about when I was Yoko and I transferred myself into my human stage….

I told him that I simply entered giving up a part of spiritual power.

He than told me some thing strange.

" You see Kurama a week ago, a powerful demon called and told me that he was set on destroying me. He also told me that the only way that he would let me live was if I killed at least two of my Tantei."

I instantly thought he would sent me on a mission, but I was wrong.

" You see Kurama, the beast is much too strong for anyone so I have agreed to the terms"

My eyes widened I could not believe this was Koenma whom I was speaking to.

"I already chose Botan and Kuwabara will be the ones to die. They are worthless anyway"

I slowly tried to reach my communicator to alert everyone when he revealed his next step.

" But you know what else he told me? That he was a great enemy of Yoko Kurama and that if I could get him to suffer and kill his friends I would get a decent portion of Makai isn't that nice?" he asked in a maniacal way.

"Well you see that's were you come in Kurama, I need Yoko bye Kurama sweet dreams," he continued.

All of a sudden I felt like if some sort of energy had entered me and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I of course remembered nothing except the desire to kill both Kazuma and Botan.

As I followed them one day, it seemed as though Shuuichi had taken control of the body and instead of activating a death plant I used a shorter version of the wicked tree.

But it seems that seeing their worse fears had only done worse and made them suicidal.

Since I realized my desire to kill only disappeared when I was Shuuichi, he was able to take over the body.

After the accident I re-took control of my body when I began to hear whisperings in my mind.

They would tell me I was worthless and they would give my worst fears and play them in my mind.

Of course, even Yoko felt the strain of having all your worst fears put together.

So as I continued to weaken and feel guilty I did not notice that Koenma was in possession of my mind and that was where the dark thoughts came from, I also realized I had developed a strong hate for Kuwabara that I never had in the first place. I also realized that the small crush Shuuichi had became larger and stronger, that was when I realized Koenma had to be in my mind.

During the time we were listening to the doctor about their condition I was having an internal struggle with Koenma and by the time I fainted I had exorcised him from my body.

During the time I was out, I had been at a trial that requested my presence, it was _Koenma's and he came out with 7000 years in jail for all of his vicious acts." _

Normal POV

"After that I returned but Shuuichi was in control, then you woke me up." He concluded.

I was startled horribly; it was all Koenma's fault…

Then something occurred to me.

"Kurama, did Botan-chan and Kazuma-chan know of Koenma's intentions?" I asked.

"Not that I know of…" Kurama said dubiously.

"Then why are Botan-chan Kazuma-chan and Shizuru-san so resentful towards him?" I inquired one again

"I have no idea, what else could have that bastard done!" Kurama demanded while pounding his fist into the pillows.

"Its not your fault Kurama-kun" I say softly, although it is somewhat his fault I am not going to make him feel worse about it, besides Koenma is the one to blame.

Koenma… I shudder only thinking of his name.

"Yes it is Yukina" he whined, " If I wasn't so weak he wouldn't have gotten control of my mind they wouldn't have taken such drastic measures"

As I opened my mouth to say something a nurse burst in the room.

"Excuse me, but a patient of ours is currently in a grave state of blood loss. Would you mind telling us your blood type and if you are compatible donating?" she said in an extremely fast tone.

"I am sorry but I've no idea of my blood type" I said apologizing

"Would you mind if we ran some tests on you?" I was about to agree I mean why not help people you might get the favor back someday, when Kurama interrupted; quite loudly may I add.

"She can't donate blood!" he burst out quickly, of course my demon blood, how foolish of me….

"Why is that?" the nurse asked puzzled

"Because she suffered Hepatitis at a young age" he answered coolly, then continued "maybe I can help I'm an O type"

The nurse seemed to brighten at this "Positive or negative?" she asked nervously.

Kurama seemed to darken at this "Negative"

The nurse gave a squeal of delight "Oh that is exactly what were looking for do you mind donating?"

"Of course not, and may I know to whom I'm donating?" he asked suspiciously

"That is completely confidential, but seeing this is a special case its Ms. Botan Jaganshi" she said sternly.

I could have sworn Kurama used his Yoko speed to get his shoes on and zoom to the door, but maybe he's just fast?

"She's my cousin, can we please go now," he asked in a hurried tone.

The nurse seemed awed, "Um of course, young lady would you mind going back to the waiting room?" she asked me.

I nodded and left while she took Kurama to the lab.

I sighed softly while returning.

As I pondered about Botan and Kazuma's welfare I go to the waiting room

And to my surprise I see…

End chapter 6B/ Author's notes

Ha. I knew no one would guess it!

Do not fear Yusuke lovers he will appear soon enough!

Ok did everyone get what happened with Koenma and Kurama? If not I'll give a full explanation but in theory, he possessed Kurama to save his own life and gain Makai welfare, to that he had to kill two Tantei; Botan and Kuwabara played perfectly into that part since they were in depression and only needed an extra push to drive them over their limits so he would be killing to birds with one stone, you will find out who the demon is, can anyone guess?

The part about Shuuichi taking over the body was because at the time Kurama was not present and we couldn't have Yoko running amok in a hospital now could we? It also played perfectly into the authoress's evil cliffhanger to throw everyone off her evil plans.

No, this is not why Botan, Kuwabara and Shizuru hate Koenma he's done ore things….

Yes you could consider Koenma as the antagonist but not outright the villain the villain of the fic is your fears more than anything.

Sorry Koenma lovers, I have nothing against him he just played perfectly into the bad guy role since he is a bit of a coward and selfish. I don't really like him, but I don't outright hate him and will make him villain in every single thing I write just to spite him; I don't do that kind of writing. I go with whatever spiffens up the angst, drama and plot of the story line and in this case it's Koenma.

Do I update to fast?

Oh standby in the polls so far

-Keiko/Yusuke: 3

-Botan/Kuwabara: 2

-Kuwabara/Yukina: 1

-Kurama/Shizuru: 2

-Kuwabara/Yusuke: 1

-Hiei/Kurama: 1

-Hiei/Botan: 1

You can still vote!

Thank you for reading and please R&R if you can.

More will be revealed muhahahahahahaha


	8. More answers and confusion

Yukina's POV

I gasped in shock at seeing him.

Koenma…

I thought Kurama had said he was in prison?

What is going on I am very confused…

As I walk up to them I see onii-san giving me a quizzical look.

I also notice Keiko-chan and Yusuke-sama have arrived what perfect timing.

"Konnichiwa minna-san may I please borrow Yusuke-san and Hiei-san for a moment, Kurama-san and a nurse wish to speak to them" I say in my usual tone while bowing.

Yusuke and onii-san follow me into the hallway, I could have sworn I felt Koenma-sama following us with his eyes.

As I turn to speak to them I shudder.

I proceed to explain…

Hiei's POV

What the hell is going on with the world?

Has hell frozen over?

In the last 24 hours, 2 of the normalest people around attempt suicide, I try to kill myself as well, the kitsune is looking weak and humane and having emotional breakdowns, then my sister tells me she knows of our relation, and lastly I find out Koenma is behind it all.

This is slightly overwhelming….

Please note the sarcasm in the last statement.

I see that Yusuke looks shocked, and being a ningen I don't doubt he is shocked.

Yukina is staring at me, it seems as though she's hurt that no one fully believes her.

Do we believe her?

I don't know the story is a bit far-fetched, even if it was the kitsune and Yukina who are telling it…

"Hiei-san?" she asks

I only 'Hn' in reply.

"Please read my mind and tell me if Kurama-san is lying," she says in a serious tone.

Although I do not wish to, I will not negate my sister anything so I nod and allow my Jagan to peer in her mind.

…

…

…

…

That is strange, although I know she did not make it up, I'm getting mixed signals from Kurama, some say he is lying and the others that he speaks the truth.

What is going on here?

"Hey Hiei what's going on, really?" asks the baka detective.

"Hn. Yukina is not lying, I am fully aware of it," I state "But I get mixed signals from the fox"

"So what does that mean?" the baka asks again.

" That at least part of it is true, that's certain but I'm not sure if all of it is, its quite confusing detective" I answer haughtily.

He frowns in thought and I see his fingertip lighting I instantly give him a dark glare and he quiets down.

As we three ponder Kurama comes out from the end of the hallway.

He looks human and weak again and he has a bandage on his elbow…

"Oh Kurama-san you have returned from the giving of blood? Do you feel alright you seem pale…"? Yukina inquires worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine, just a bit weak from the blood transfusion is all heard any news lately?" he asks innocently.

A little too innocently…

"Nope were going back to the waiting room to find out, wanna come?" Yusuke asks, but I realized his voice lacked the usual warmth it had when speaking to any member of the Tantei.

"Of course." Kurama replies brightly.

We proceed to the dreaded room of wait….

Yusuke's POV

Something is wrong with Kurama and I'm sure of it.

No soul can be that innocent and honeyed, I'm sure of it.

And although he hides it extremely well I can see most of it is faked.

What is truly going on?

No matter, for now I must concentrate on making sure neither Kurama nor Koenma are up to something odd.

I look over to Kurama he is sitting looking down, his hair covers his eyes and I can't tell what he's thinking.

I look over to Koenma to find that he is staring at me with an unreadable look.

As soon as I turn to him he stares off to the hallway.

I sigh.

It's going to be a loooong night.

I hope Kuwabara and Botan are ok.

Darn in all of the confusion we haven't payed any attention to their condition.

What kind of lousy friends are we?

No wonder they cut themselves…

I punch the wall in anger and make a 3-foot hole in the wall I thought was hollow.

Ooops?

All of the hospitals employers and patients are giving me a look.

I glare at them.

They all turn around hastily.

I also glare at Koenma who is frowning at me for my behavior.

He turns away.

I hate him…

I can't take it anymore.

I have to see them I have to know if they're going to make it.

It's my fault they landed here in the first place.

I angrily make my way over to where the nurse stands.

She seems to be looking for a way out.

I give a satisfied smile.

It feels good to terrify people when you're angry…

As I am about to utter the first threat/swear word, a doctor come out of the hallway.

"Please Ms. Kuwabara and other companions come with me for a moment." He says.

Good timing, I was about to swear my head off with an innocent nurse.

As our large party of 8 people goes into the hallway makes it to the hallway I see the doctor give a forced smile.

" The good news is that we have completely stabilized both patients," he says airily.

Instantly the mood goes up a bit, I can even feel myself get anxious.

"The bad news is that Mr. Kuwabara refuses to wake up and Ms. Jaganshi is still in a comatose stage" he says harshly, blaming it all on us.

Ouch…

Its bad enough your best friends have both lost the will to live and one is in a coma, but does the doctor _have _to blame you like that?

Even if it is completely your fault…

Ok we deserved that…

"Nevertheless the hospital's psychologist and I have concluded that maybe if you speak to them during this time their will to live may return since they can all still hear you, we would like you to comfort them in their time of need, that is if your all truly friends…" he states in an even harsher tone.

Now he questions our friendship? That &

On a lighter note we can see them, woot!

If it weren't for pride I'd be jumping up and dancing.

All the girls seemed delighted and even Hiei looks happier.

Where is the wonderful psychologist, if I saw him now I could probably kiss him!

Oh darn just when I thought my day was made I see Kurama's and Koenma's disappointed faces now that really make me mad!

Oh wait, Kurama and Koenma + hurt Kuwabara and Botan Trouble!

" The patients rooms are 306 and 310, Mr. Kuwabara in room 306 and Ms. Jaganshi is in room 310" the nurse said kindly.

Before anyone could speak or move I quickly spoke.

"Hey I have an idea, how about we split up into two big groups? Koenma, Shizuru, and I will go and see Kuwabara and you four will go and see Botan ok? Then later we'll switch ok?" I asked.

Everyone seemed to ponder this for a second.

While no one watched I gave Hiei and Yukina meaningful looks, they seemed to understand.

"Hn. I agree with the baka detective for once besides it might make them feel better if we go in groups instead of one by one and that way we can make sure no one will say anything stupid or hurtful" declared Hiei before crossing his arms again.

"You know Yusuke for once you actually said something smart." Keiko agreed.

I swear that if I weren't for our present situation I would have sooo gotten back at her!

"Yes, I agree to the terms as well," said Yukina although it was rather clear she wanted to see Kuwabara first she understood the situation perfectly.

"Lets hurry up" that was Shizuru's simple way if saying she agreed.

"Koenma, Kurama do you agree?" I asked innocently but not as much to give away my plan.

I say both their faces flicker with anger for the merest second.

Ha. Foiling evil dude's plans feels sooo good especially when you're in overly depressed conditions due to the suicide attempt of two friends…

Koenma nodded.

"Of course" Kurama agreed in his overly sweet tone.

Yuck, that voice is giving me the creeps…

I made sure Koenma entered first and watched every single movement he made while in the room.

After I made sure Shizuru was far enough from the door I sealed it off with my spirit power.

Since she was busy tending to Kuwabara she didn't notice…

After I was completely sure neither Kurama nor Koenma could break in or out I made my way towards my best friend…

Hiei's POV

After I read the baka detective's mind and found out his rather good plan, I did more or less the same and sealed off all exits with my spirit power.

Odd I thought I saw the kitsune stiffen.

Well as I stood in the corner both girls went over to Botan and began to whisper soothing words to her.

I had to admit I was rather worried about the onna, she looked extremely pale and sad…

Yusuke's POV

As I made my way towards Kuwabara I realized how low his spirit energy was…

If anyone attempted to attack him right now they would succeed by far.

As I reached his bedside I saw that his already pale complexion was now deadly white and his breathing was ragged.

I looked down at his arm and almost yelled.

Although I knew he cut himself I had no idea how much…

There were deep scars all over his forearm some were badly healed and the whole arm was a faint reddish-purple color as though blood hadn't been passing by normally, which it obviously hadn't.

I walked up to him, tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"Hey man what's up?" I say cheerfully hiding my sadness.

"Hey, you've got to get up I know your stronger than this. Your not weak or worthless you're one of the strongest people I know and if you die I swear I'll kill you! And then I'll kill myself and you'll have me to make feel bad in your afterlife. Come on Kuwabara!" I say desperately "If you die who'll fight me? Who'll skip college with me when I'm bored? Who'll go with me to the arcade huh buddy?" tears were pouring down my face I feel so weak… "Come on if you don't wake up, who will share their lunch with me when I forget mine? You know Keiko won't. Who'll make me feel better when mom gets drunk?" Who'll be there on missions when I screw up? Who besides Keiko will care about me if you and Botan leave?" Who will be my best friend?" my words were coming out in sobs, I couldn't believe the person before me was Kuwabara not the Kuwabara that we all know who never gives up no matter what.

I cry hard until I feel a comforting hug.

It's Shizuru who is crying along with me.

I hug her back and we both let out our sorrows.

I feel a bit better.

I turn to Koenma.

There is not one trace of sadness visible in him…

How I despise him…

"Hey man get better soon," I say wiping the last of my tears away.

….

….

….

Wait…

I feel…

Spirit energy?

And it's coming from…

Kuwabara!

I gasp and look up.

His paleness has subsided a bit and his breathing is now deep and peaceful, his spirit energy has gone up several notches.

Shizuru and Koenma notice.

Shizuru is overjoyed…

Koenma is underjoyed…

How I hate him…

I think I'll settle this once and for all…

Hiei's POV

As I watch from the corner I realize the kitsune is nearing Botan.

With his hand in his hair.

That's not good….

I quickly use my demon speed to get to the side kitsune was going to and grab the onna's hand.

He backs off.

I see Yukina whispering something to Keiko and they also back off.

Oh damn they must think I want to comfort the onna. I was waiting to do it privately.

I can feel 3 pairs of eyes watching my every move, darn it.

Oh well here goes nothing.

"Hn, onna wake up." I say in a kinder tone than I usually do.

Nothing, and I can feel 2 glares coming from behind me.

"Come on Botan wake up" I try once again.

Nothing

I'm beginning to get desperate "Come on Botan wake up all of the baka's miss you… Yukina misses you, Keiko misses you, Kurama misses you, and Yusuke really misses you, heck even I miss you." I say so only she can hear. "Come on we need you ferry girl, your part of our team we really need you" damn I'm going soft.

I feel her spiritual energy is rising.

I feel that Yukina and Keiko have left the room; there is still Kurama but its private enough.

" Come on Botan, you now we don't really mean any of it. You should see all the baka's without you there a wreck beside I don't hate you your very tolerable for a Reikai spirit." I say softly, gently even kindly. Oh I really need to go back to Makai for a couple hundred years… BADLY

As I open my mouth to speak again Kurama interrupts me.

"That's enough Hiei, can't have her get out of that coma now can we?" he says in an overly confident tone that does not belong to the kitsune.

"Back off Yomi" I say coldly.

"Ah Hiei you were always a smart one" he says smirking " Let me say it was easy to take control over the love sick kitsune quite easily, but then again its his human counterpart's soul's fault. Let me say he put up quite a fight to not be taken control over so did Koenma but they were too weak anyways." He said smugly.

I growled " Why" I demand.

"Why? Simple, I wanted revenge first of all and what better way to get revenge than by killing Raizen's descendant's best friend and the Yoko's crush? Beside it was fun seeing you all suffer not to mention I was putting those two other unfortunate souls to rest, you should have seen how easily depressed the could become it was delightful" he said smiling sadistically.

I glared at him.

"Are you blaming it on me? Now that's wrong Hiei you should not blame other for mistakes **you **make its not right, even though I admit I **did** give them the final encouragement and evil ideas to have them finish themselves off, its so easy to toy with human minds; you of all people should know Hiei" he says giving a proud look.

"Bastard" I say while unsheathing my katana.

"Tsk tsk are you really willing to risk Yoko's body Hiei?" asks ridiculizing me.

….

…

…

…

We are in deep sht…..

End Chapter/ Author's notes

Back by popular demand, here is chapter 6!

The answer was Yomi! This is far too twisted even for my own twisted mind…

Well more drama and angst for the plot and the more the merrier I always say!

Here is the standby in the poll so far:

-Kuwabara/Botan: 3

-Yuske's/Keiko: 4

-Kurama/Shizuru: 3

-Yaoi pairs: 2

-Yukina/Kuwabara: 2

-Hiei/Botan: 4

-Kurama/Botan: 4

Pretty tight, no?

Yaoi lovers can consider the Yusuke/Kuwabara moment yaoi or not it won't affect the story line.

If you didn't get it, neither Kurama nor Koenma have been in control of their bodies for a while now all of the stories Kurama told were made up by Yomi to trick Yukina.

Is this chapter more understandable? Sorry if its too long…

Oh and Congratulations **twice **to Katzztar who was able to guess my what was supposed to be unguessable plot two time in a row applauds

And Congrats to Flyboy62 for guessing the second time W00t applause

People who like thick plots I'm sorry to say this is about as far as I'm going. This was how much was planned as to give an angsty twist but not completely confuse poor readers.

As much as Yomi helped the suicide event I'm sorry to say it was completely intentional and emotional on Botan and Kazuma's part so the feelings we say in Sorrow's are all completely real, Yomi just gave them the final push to drive them over the limits of what they could take, what a despicable bastard.

I tried to imply every pairing possible in the chapter except Botan/Kuwabara who were unconscious and Kurama/Shizuru who were completely separated.

Thank you for all your wonderful review and inspiration, they have motivated me to continue writing my heart and soul out in this fic I thank you so very much for it!

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and please R&R if you can.


	9. What will you do now?

"So Hiei what will you do?" Yomi asked in an evil tone.

Damn, stupid Yomi using the stupid kitsune's body.

We continue to glare at each other.

Then he puts his, or rather Kurama's hand in his hair and took out a rose.

Oh uh, can Yomi use the kitsune's attacks now?

The rose becomes a whip.

Damn.

" Yes Hiei I can use Yoko's attacks now, it is only obvious if I control his body" Yomi said smirking.

Wait he said he controlled his body…

That means he doesn't control his mind…

Which means…

"Prepare to fight me Yomi," I said coldly.

I see his face looked surprised for a moment.

Good…

I stand in a defensive position.

Then I use my speed to rush behind him and…

Have him dodge my attack…

Damn it…

Wait, I know what I need to do.

But it's too dangerous…

But is it worth it?

I take one final look at the unconscious ferry girl before making my mind up.

I won't take the risk…

Yukina's POV

I can feel onii-san's distress.

It stings my heart just as it has so many other times.

That is one of the main reasons I found out about onii-san.

I'm worried about him; I left him alone with Kurama.

I think I will check up on him.

Hiei's POV

I continue to effortlessly slash my katana, but it seems he dodges just as easily.

It's getting on my nerves now.

Wait I can feel Yukina's presence outside the room…

No…

She'll be hurt I have to stop her…

"So Hiei you can also feel the ice maiden's presence outside?" Yomi asks me with a grin.

Damn.

"Lets see Hiei who will you protect, the ice princess? Or the poor unconscious defenseless ferry girl?" he asks sadistically.

Protect what does he mean by protect.

Suddenly I see his rosewhip heading straight for the ferry onna.

Damn I've got no time to block it.

So I do the only sensible thing to be done…

Yukina's POV

I open the door just in time to see Kurama swing his rosewhip at Botan-chan.

Onii-san throws himself on her.

And takes the hit.

I can see his blood…

I am angry…

Very angry…

How dare he that…

Before I knew what was going on it happened…

It always happens when I'm angry…

He deserves it.

Hiei's POV

As soon as I saw Yukina entering the room I forgot about my injuries and instantly turned to her.

Almost immediately the room dropped 20 degrees and a strange aura surrounded her.

Her eyes are closed.

Yomi seems startled.

"How… How dare you!" she screams, as she opens her eyes they are completely white.

Kurama's body began to freeze until it became a giant ice cube…

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement…

Yukina's POV

As I see his frozen body my anger evaporates.

You see I'm rarely angry, sometimes slight but not too much.

When I become very angry, my ice powers lose control in rage and usually freeze whatever is causing my emotions.

That has only happened 3 times in my existence and the three times it has happened the beings that caused it have perished.

I must get Kurama out quickly, he cannot die or onii-san and the others will hate me.

Hiei's POV

I can't believe my sister did that.

Although I am shocked I can feel a surge of pride come over me, stupid demonic instincts.

"Yukina?" I ask

"Onii-san, we must get Kurama-san out now or he will die." She says frantically.

Easy.

I use my firepower and melt of the top of the ice sculpture that is Kurama, he can breathe now.

"Done" I say nonchalantly.

Yukina goes over and checks his pulse; apparently nothing is wrong because she seems relieved.

"Onii-san your wounds…" she says softly.

As I remember the wounds on my back, the stinging pain returns.

Ouch.

Remember to burn Kurama's rosewhip…

Yukina's POV

He has very deep cuts all over his back made by the rosewhip.

I go over to his side.

"Onii-san will you please remove yourself from Botan-chan please?" I ask amused.

Apparently in all of the rush Hiei had forgotten about laying atop Botan-san, I could barely hide my smirk.

Onii-san turned a lovely pinkish shade and quickly got off without a complaint.

I smiled and laid my hands on his back. The healing process began.

I made sure the door was securely locked with spirit energy before proceeding.

"So onii-san, what is happening with Kurama-san?" I ask.

He gives an almost inaudible sigh and begins to explain.

Hiei's POV

"And that is what occurred Yukina-san" I concluded. I hate explaining.

She looks thoughtful for a minute.

"What can we do onii-san?" she inquires.

She had finished healing me and we had continued to discuss the problem at hand.

"I do not know"

I close my eyes and continue to think for a few minutes.

Then the ice shatters…

" Ha. Hiei-san, Yukina-san did you really think a bit of ice would stop me? " Yomi asks eerily.

Yukina gasps and moves over to Botan making her ice barrier.

" Well seeing how weak you are I actually did think the ice would stop you" I wasn't lying actually.

Yomi or Kurama rather, growled at me and pulled his Rosewhip out.

"This is for you insolence." He says fiercely.

He runs forward with inhuman speed I brace myself.

But no attack comes, instead he stops mid attack and give a yell.

I was surprised what is going on? Is this a trick?

Yomi drops to his knees and clutches his (Kurama's) head.

What is that smell…

…

…

…

I can smell salt…

As in…

Tears…

All of a sudden Yomi looks up, his green eyes are no longer cloudy and muggy, they are now bright and vibrant.

"Kill Me," he says softly.

I scoff.

"I said kill me, now!" he screams loudly, I can see the tears in his eyes and I can almost feel the guilt.

If I kill him everyone will be safe, but….

What do I do now?

" Kurama get up." I demand shortly.

"I don't have much control you baka," he says irritably " so hurry up and kill me while you can."

"Tell me why aren't you fighting it, or are you a weakling?" I ask crudely in hopes of touching a nerve.

He gives a hollow laugh " You think I haven't tried? I try every single moment but I can't free myself."

I think about it for a minute.

My mind is made up.

I run forward unsheathing my katana, praying to Inari that this works.

End Chapter/ Author's Notes

There we go an update!

Ha, I am right now considering the possibilities of what can happen right now, and they are endless muhahahahahahaha my plots are unguessable. My fics are of the expect the unexpected type!

Current Poll/ voting status:

-Kazuma/Botan: 5

-Yusuke/Keiko: 6

-Kurama/Shizuru: 3

Yaoi: 3

-Yukina/Kuwabara: 1

-Hiei/Botan: 8

-Kurama/Botan: 6

-Kurama/Yukina: 1

-Shizuru/ Hiei: 1

So right now Hiei/Botan is in the lead, followed by Yusuke/Keiko. You can vote twice I don't mind, but this is the last chapter to vote in.

Well bye for now, I don't have much time. Finals (Mid-term finals) are next week and I'm studying like crazy! I've really must go!


	10. Putting an end to arrogance

**(Yusuke's POV)**

I had decided to end this; I just couldn't take Koenma's bullshit anymore.

"Shizuru-san, can you please get Keiko-chan please?" I asked in an I'm-really-sad-and-need-moral-support tone.

Shizuru seemed rather reluctant but answered with a quick "Hai" and left

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and turned to the toddler…

Hmm, that's odd he hasn't been in his toddler form for really long…

I let out some of my ki, perhaps a 10 or less.

Instantly Koenma's ki reacted to mine…

Except it wasn't Koenma's.

See everyone has a different sort of ki of lifesource. Hiei's is cold and warm at the same time, Kurama's is comfortable at first than just as soon turns bitter, Kuwabara's I big warm and caring but you can always feel an ounce of despair and fear in it, Botan's is really mixed up at firsts its warm then its dark then morbid, etc. But Koenma's is usually a calm calculating ki like if it evaluates you and spending your whole life judging people and sending them to heaven or hell its only natural to have a ki like that…

But this ki, it was dark, cold, creepy, morbid and set on revenge.

But at the same time it was so familiar, who's could it be?

Hmm, Toguro died, both of them.

Sensui is either in spirit prison or the fucked up bastard died.

Hmmmm, ahh but of course! My dear old pal Yomi, **cough**yeahright**cough**

Ha! I'm so smart! How could people think I'm dumb there all losers.

Well whatever back to more important matters like saving your suicidal best friend from a revenge seeking psycho, oh yeah this is the best way to spend my entire vacation!

Did you not note the sarcasm? If you didn't you need help bro and I actually know good counselors…

"So Koenma-sama how is Kuwabara's condition?" I asked innocently in my I'm-a-worried-friend tone.

He sighs "Since his life was endangered due to unplanned and beyond our control circumstances I do not know if his body is capable of revival" he drones on like if it were a rehearsed speech, which coming to think of it, probably was since Yomi doesn't really know about those things.

Does he?

"Oh ok" I say in a falsely depressed mood, don't get me wrong I'm truly worried about him but I know he'll pull through he's much to strong to die like this so I have very high hopes…

"Koenma-sama, do you even care about Kuwabara and Botan?" I ask again just in attempt to be annoying.

"Of course I do" he says lazily staring out the window.

"Really? I didn't know bastards like you could care for people." I say harshly, my voice dripping with poison.

He turns around and is apparently shocked to come face to face to my glowing index finger.

"I guess demons that spend to much time with ningens and hanyous go soft, huh dear Yomi?" I love to rub things into people's faces it makes me feel special, especially when I'm pissed.

He smirks, "Oh dear I guess I've been found out and I'm surprised it took you less time to figure it out than the koorime, so what're you going to do about it?" he asks mockingly.

"Hm. I still haven't planned that yet."

He smirks again "Oh dear boy you should never reveal that to enemies" in his hands forms a large sphere of energy which he shoots.

Straight at…

Kuwabara…

"Ha. Try and save him now idiotic half breed"

I simply smirk in anticipation.

As the sphere nears Kuwabara it hits a barrier and dissolves, I give a cheesy grin "See that's called a spirit barrier, Yukina, Botan and the real Koenma taught me how to make one a few months ago, but of course my kicks ass a lot better than theirs so there have a nice time trying to break it down, I can hold it up for a week straight while fighting and eating at the same time."

"Very clever hanyou, but will you risk Koenma's life and the hospital to defeat me?" he asks in what I suppose is supposed to be an intimidating way, but seeing its Koenma saying it, it couldn't even scare a baby, an onii perhaps but not even a human baby.

"Nah of course not dude I'm not thaaaat stupid." place my trademark cheesy grin here if you please

"No, then what will you d…." he didn't finish that sentence because I used my super demon speed, snuck up behind the rather weak Koenma and promptly knocked him out.

I gave a victory sign and hauled Koenma's fat ass over to where Shizuru and Keiko were speaking.

"Hey girls, know if Genkai is here yet?" I ask lamely.

Both girls take a very shocked look at Koenma before Shizuru speaks.

"Not that I know of, and by the way isn't she dead?" she asks nonchalantly.

"You really think that'll stop** her** from coming?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Finally the dimwit says something smart." A familiar old hag's voice rings in the air.

"Grandma where the hell are you?" I asked searching all over for the source of the voice.

"Behind you dimwit" she replied harshly.

True to her word she was right behind me, I almost yelled in surprise but of course my self control and various years of Keiko's slaps prevented me from doing so.

"Geez grandma do you have to sneak up like that? Well listen we've got a problem" I said softly.

"Something other than the suicide whatevers?" she asked interestedly.

"Yes"

"Well hurry up dimwit ain't got all day"

I sighed; here we go again, why does the incredibly handsome lead male have to be the one to always explain everything…

** explanation**

"Well for once I'm glad to be dead." Genkai said with a smirk.

"Hey that's a really mean thing to say grandma," I answered angrily.

I received a harsh bang on the head for that.

"That's not what I meant dimwit," she said coldly.

"Really? Than what?"

"Ok how do I explain this simply enough for a dim wit to understand…" she started.

I gave a growl; grandmas are sooo annoying.

"Ok, well you see ghosts can possess people, and I'm a ghost which means I can possess Koenma and rid his body of the other being possessing him, leaving him free of mind control what-so-ever." She concluded lamely.

"Hey! That wasn't so hard to understand!" I have to defend my intelligence, I'm actually smart! I just don't go to school or study.

"Well whatever dimwit, I'm going to possess him now so stay clear and make a spiritual barrier just in case." She said warningly.

I nodded and she possessed him.

After a few seconds, what looked like a glass looking Yomi came out.

I shot it with a spirit gun, what else was I supposed to do?

It gave a scream of agony and faded away.

Instantly Genkai came out of Koenma's body.

"Good job dimwit, you weakened his essence and it has to return to the body which means part of Yomi will not be controlling minds anymore." She said.

"What you mean that was it?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Of course"

I couldn't believe that we had gotten rid of him so easily. He had caused all this hardship and pain to be defeated that easily? It was too easy…

"Now, shall we go and remove Yomi's essence from Kurama?" she asks impatiently.

I break into a run reaching for the room and open the door.

As I open it, time seems to freeze…

I see Yukina protecting Botan; a weak looking Kurama kneeled on the floor while a katana wielding Hiei towered over him.

My mouth fell agape at the scene and I rushed forward and tried to stop it.

But I was too late…

I could only run forward while Hiei plunged his sword through Kurama.

I stopped mid-run.

This couldn't be happening…

Hiei turned to me with a dark look.

And for what felt like the hundredth time today, a stinging sensation started at the corners of my eyes.

This couldn't be real… 

**End chapter/Author's notes**

Dundundun… What a dramatic ending, even for me rolls eyes

Muhahahaha pairings have been decided, but I'm not telling it'll ruin the story!

As I said before sorry for all the time it took me to update, but midterms are tough!

Wow I've reached 50-60 reviews and I'm practically a rookie writer, I feel so honored to have such great reviewers thank you so much!

I hope you enjoyed Yusuke's POV and incase you didn't find out, this all happened at the same time that all the stuff in the chapter before happened.

Please RR if you can and just so you know I do not own YYH.


	11. Realization and hopes for tomorrow

**(Yusuke's POV)**

I saw his scarlet blood everywhere, just like Botan's and Kuwabara's…

I couldn't believe it, three friends in one day just like that…

And one by hands of a friend, what next Kurama murdered Botan? Ha.

I was mad, so mad you could say I'm on the border of losing my sanity.

I wanted to see the people who hurt my friends being tortured in the most miserable ways

Luckily for me one of the wrongdoers was in the same room as I was.

In my blind fury I grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him.

I watched pleasantly as he gasped for air, surprise showing on his cowardly face.

All of the girls began to scream and I knew Genkai was telling me to stop.

But I didn't care as long as Hiei suffered.

Someone came up to me; I don't know whom and tried to remove my arm from Hiei.

I was angry, they were trying to stop me from hurting the person who killed Kurama!

So I hit whoever it was as hard as I could.

I heard the person hit the wall and some glass shatter, all of the girls screamed louder.

But I didn't car right now I was taking much pleasure in watching Hiei's complexion go from pale white to pale blue.

All of a sudden someone slapped me.

That's when I realized what I was doing.

I couldn't believe it…

I would of have killed him…

I can't kill Hiei even if he killed Kurama.

I was shocked with myself.

"Please refrain from hurting Hiei-san Yusuke-sama he only did what he could to protect Botan-san and I and the sword missed any vital areas so n any case Kurama is not in any danger of dieing." Said Yukina's voice, though I noticed it was strained and almost pained filled.

I turned to her and I could feel a waterfall of tears coming down.

Half of her face and eye were badly bruised and there were a few nasty cuts on her arms.

Then a nasty wave of realization hit me.

I had hit Yukina.

_I _had _hit Yukina._

Sweet

Delicate

Fragile

And overall _innocent_ Yukina.

I couldn't believe it.

"Yusuke-sama, do not worry about it you were angry, besides my healing powers will help me and there will be no bruises so please do not trouble your self." She said in her kind voice.

I couldn't stand it.

I hated myself.

I wanted to jump off a bridge and end it all.

The tears continued to pour and Yukina gave me an apologizing look.

How could she think of apologizing when I had been the one to hurt her?

She opened her mouth to say something but clutched her chest as in pain and fainted.

It was probably the strain from using her shield so long and getting hit.

But still, I couldn't stand that I had hit Yukina of all people…

I continued to stare at her, at the horrible bruises on her face.

Bruises I had given her.

Shizuru came nervously towards us and gave me an apprehensive look.

She probably is scared of me now…

She quietly lifted Yukina onto the bed and quickly went back to the doorway.

I hate myself how could I have done this…

I stood up and walked over to the shards of glass.

I picked one up and began slashing myself.

I couldn't take it.

I wasn't going to kill myself; I didn't deserve to end the pain so easily I had to suffer first.

"Yusuke stop it"

"Dimwit what do you thin you're doing!"

"Baka detective that won't solve anything."

I didn't care what they said I had to suffer.

As I continued to slash myself senseless I realized that I felt better, no wonder Kuwabara and Botan did this so frequently…

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me.

I looked up.

It was Keiko…

"Yusuke, why please stop." She said softly.

Stop why stop it felt so good…

So god I want to laugh.

And I did laugh.

I laughed hard.

And I kept on laughing.

What I didn't notice was my laugh became sobs.

I snuggled closer to Keiko's embrace, it was the only warmth I had.

"I need to get out of here." I said softly.

I couldn't bare staying here were all of the horrible things I did had happened

She nodded and took my hand and led me out into the waiting room.

I sat on one of the chairs with tears streaking down my face.

Keiko slowly out my head in her lap and stroked my hair in a comforting way.

I closed my eyes and continued to think.

Soon enough I was asleep.

**(The next day)**

I woke up and looked at my watch.

It was 5:45 a.m.; I had fallen asleep 3 hours ago.

I stood up carefully as to not wake Keiko up.

I carefully draped my jacket on her to keep her warm.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes, I don't know what I'd do without her, she's the one who holds me together when things like these happen.

I kissed her forehead softly.

I stood up with a sigh and went to Botan's room.

When I got there I say that Kurama, Yukina, Hiei and Botan were there.

Kurama was on the small bench, his chest was rising and falling which meant he was alive. I also felt his familiar ki back in his body instead of Yomi's; Genkai must have done the exorcism.

I smiled, at least Kurama was fine…

I turned to Hiei and almost laughed out loud.

He has obviously been sitting in the chair but had fallen asleep so half of his body was on the chair and the other was on the bed, he was even drooling a bit.

I smirked and slowly grabbed his hand and put it on top of Botan's.

Ha! I want to see his reaction when he wakes up.

To my very great surprise, he clutched her hand even more tightly.

I almost couldn't stifle my very large peals of laughter.

Lastly I turned to Yukina.

She was sitting on the ground hugging herself, all of the bruises were gone.

I bent down beside her and picked her up.

I softly opened the door and tried to make the least noise possible.

I reached the waiting room and set her down on several of the cushioned chairs.

I knew it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than the floor.

I also snuck one of the hospital blankets and tucked her in.

She snuggled into the blankets and gave a contented sigh.

I smiled a bit; I knew I wouldn't let myself off like this and I would make it up to Yukina one day.

I turned back to the hall and into Kuwabara's room.

Shizuru was there, wide awake and watching her brother sleep.

"Shouldn't you rest a while? I'll look after him for a while if you want." I said kindly.

She looked at me for a while, obviously considering my actions yesterday, but after a few minutes gave a curt nod.

"Arigatou." She said softly.

I nodded and sat in the chair that was next to Kuwabara's bedside.

I stayed there not doing anything except watching Kuwabara for any signs for discomfort.

I continued doing so for about 15 minutes until a doctor came in.

"Ah Mr. Urameshi, nice to see you awake should I tell you of the conditions now or do you prefer to wait for your friends to wake up?" he asked.

"I would like to know now please" I said softly.

"Very well, Mr.Kuwabara is completely stable and Ms. Jaganshi is out o her comma according to the lab tests we ran last night; we will do the next test in 2 hours so please have your friends awake by that time please." He said sternly.

There was a bubble of hope in my chest and I couldn't help but give a smile "Yes sir." I said happily.

He smiled also and walked out of the room.

"Hear that Kuwabara buddy? You'll be fine soon and we can fight again, you can even win this time." I said happily.

Although now all I could do was wait, I couldn't help but think that time goes faster when your hopes for tomorrow are being slowly granted.

I softly gave a contented sigh, I was finally was at peace with myself.

**(End chapter/ Author's notes)

* * *

**

Finally after so many Yusuke chapters he is finally happy YAY!

Once again sorry for how long it took me to update but midterms are over YAY!

Thank you for reading; I hope you've enjoyed it.

Please RR

I do not claim to own YYH or any of the characters


	12. Feels like yesterday bat at the same tim...

**(Kurama's POV)**

I woke up not knowing what was happening.

As opened my eyes and searched the room, a dawning of realization hit me as I saw Botan on the hospital bed.

I had been the one to do that to her and Kuwabara…

I felt sick and disgusting, as though I was lowly and miserable.

With a small sigh I stood up, wobbling a bit after being so long without controlling my body.

I promptly stretched and a wave of pain hit me.

As I inspected the source I found that it was a chest wound, right next to my heart and it was very large.

It was still bleeding…

But I didn't care…

It was actually relaxing…

And pleasant…

I now understood what lead people to cut themselves; you feel physical pain, but its nowhere as large as you emotional pain.

And right now I hurt deep down emotionally.

I feel guilty for hurting them…

Angry at Yomi for using my body to harm them.

Disgusted with myself for being so weak

Hate towards myself for allowing something so weak to control me like that.

I feel scared because I'm useless and I can't do anything to help.

I feel sorrow because everyone suffered on my account.

Most of all I feel confusion because I do not know what to do with my life anymore.

If I live, it will be a life were everyday you look into the faces of people you love filled with disgust, remorse and anger.

There is no point in dieing; I'd just give Yomi the satisfaction of knowing he got to me and that he could get to everyone else as well.

I could run away, but what is the point? It's a cowardly and pointless way out and all I would do is bring suffering to the poor miserable souls who try to befriend me next…

But if I stay here I know I will die everyday when I see the faces of whom I harmed so badly.

I am confused, what do I do now…

With a sigh I walk over to Botan's bedside.

She looks so… fragile…

She's always had a delicate look, but now she looks fragile as if I were to touch her this moment she would shatter into a million of tiny pieces.

I watched her a few minutes more.

A soft breeze blew in playing with her hair spattering into her face.

As I made to softly remove the strand of hair, I drew my fingers back in haste.

How could I think of doing such a thing, she did not deserve the touch of something so vile as myself…

"Please Botan-san get well soon and know that I will always care for you with all my heart no matter what." I said in a soft whisper.

I got up and quietly exited the room; I came across the hallway and got to the waiting room.

There was Shizuru and Keiko sleeping in sitting positions; Yukina was laid across several chairs and had been severely tucked in by an overly warm blanket, and lastly Koenma was sprawled out on the corner of the floor in his teenage form several nurses were giving him hopeful glances.

I shook my head and decided that I would go and visit Kazuma-kun before I decided on anything drastic.

I softly opened the room and thankfully it was empty.

I sat down at his bedside and watched him for a while.

He was in a better condition than Botan was but that didn't mean much.

He was still very pale and looked even thinner than he usually was.

I stifled a sob as I saw him in these conditions knowing it was my fault.

"Please be ok soon, please."

As soon as I finished the words the monitor with his heart line went flat…

I started yelling my head off for a doctor or nurse or whoever to come and save him soon.

Almost instantly 3 doctors and around 12 nurses burst into the room.

As soon as they saw the flat line the tried to revive him in the rest room.

They decided to take him up to the O.R.

As soon as one of the nurses removed the blanket I gasped in horror…

Under the dark sheets there was pools of blood in there, how could that be?

They rushed him up quickly upstairs I followed them unnoticed.

I watched for a few second while they deduced that they were going to put a tube in his chest.

I closed my eyes and whimpered when the sliced him open I couldn't bear it.

I started crying as softly as I could and decided to wait outside, it was too much for me to see my friend like that, especially one so strong.

As I sat outside crying I wondered if I was the reason that had happened, until I went inside everything was fine…

I sat outside the doors waiting for a few minutes until a nurse came back out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I'm waiting, how is he?" I really didn't care what she thought about me being here I just wanted to now Kuwabara was fine…

"But still you can't be here" she insisted

"I won't leave until you tell me how he is" I insisted.

She sighed " he's fine now, had gone into a cardiac arrest because of blood loss" she said sounding relieved "We were lucky you were in there and shouted for help." I felt like I could dance for joy. Then she took a darker tone "But when we looked and the equipment apparently the needle that was supposed to transfuse the blood we put in every 3 hours, was tampered with and taken out that was why he went into cardiac arrest."

"What?" I asked, I was now shocked and scared there was someone tampering with the equipment in Kuwabara's room.

"Yes, its true and just a few minutes after you reported the happenings Mr. Jaganshi came up to us and declared that his cousin was desperately losing blood. She had also been tampered with but luckily was found before going into cardiac arrest or back into her comatose stage." She said darkly.

"But she's fine now?" I asked weakly.

"Yes she even came out of her coma so for now both patients are under extensive care incase there is another attempt of murder and to fully recuperate."

This was too much, it feels only like yesterday we were all happy and ok but at the same time it feels like if I had fallen asleep a thousand years ago and woken up to find this mess.

At first I thought any rival member of one of the gangs Kuwabara fights against could have tampered the equipment, but since Botan was also affected I know it was Yomi.

He's probably around here somewhere hiding, hoping to posses someone or kill Botan and Kuwabara.

I hate Yomi, in fact I never liked him not even as a demon in fact all I want to do is slice him open and watch his blood slowly drip out while he suffers…

I've made my mind up, I'm going after Yomi and if I die I won't be missed any ways so I guess I'm the best option…

It doesn't matter my mind is made up I will go after Yomi regardless of anything…

* * *

**(End Chapter/ Author's notes)**

Well now its Kurama's turn for action!

I hope you understood the title, to Kurama it seems like yesterday everything was happy because before he was possessed it was all like that. But at the same time like long ago because its like if it was all happiness a few years ago (which is wha it felt when like during possession time) but then you wake up to find chaos and sadness.

He is confused, who wouldn't in his situation? He feels like no one cares for him and that he is lowly and despicable and now he going to try to make up for it, besides we really need to bash Yomi up.

Sorry, I had to add that part of the messing up the wires and equipment so there was motivation to find Yomi besides it'd be boring to have them be ok and perfect, especially in stories with alternate endings you need lots of turns and twists .

Thank you for reading I really hope you enjoyed and please R R

I'm happy to say midterms are over so faster updates YAY!


	13. A change for better or for worse?

I gave a long sigh as I waited for nurse returned with news of Botan-chan.

We had all woken up around 15 minutes due to all of Hiei's noise. Hiei had realized the wires were disconnected and was yelling for every single doctor to rush over, he had even strangled a doctor claiming that if 'the baka onna' died it'd be his fault…

Botan-chan was instantly rushed into the emergency room and Hiei utterly refused to leave the room at any moment entirely convinced that whoever tried to kill Botan-chan at first would try it again, so he stayed watch with Keiko, Yusuke and Shizuru went to Kazuma's room and I was delegated the task of remaining here incase of an emergency, so as you can imagine I am currently in the waiting room extremely bored and nervous.

I stood up to go to the bathroom there was nothing better to do anyways.

As I peered into the mirror I stared into the reflection.

There stood a girl of about 16 years in human age, she was short for her height about 5"1, she had ugly green shaded hair and overly large blood red eyes. She had an overly innocent childish façade and the most ridiculous hairstyle I have ever seen, she wore a long kimono, which was extremely old fashioned.

I hated the reflection, but what I hated the most was the expression the girl wore.

She looked so innocent and fragile when she had truly seen all of the horrors of all three worlds, she had fought and even injured people; she was no innocent being in fact she was a demon.

I hated myself, I was rotten and impure; every time I saw the mirror I would have the same conflict with myself, how could I look so pure on the outside when I was rotten inside…

My hair, how I hated it and my ugly eyes only reminded me of spilt blood.

I sighed and moved my hand it bumped into something.

I looked down to see a pair of surgeon's scissors.

I pick them up with ease and look at the mirror again my hair standing out even more clearly than usual.

I softly unclasp the hair ribbon that holds my hair up in my neat ponytail.

My hair slowly falls down and reaches waist height even my bangs have grown.

I move my bangs to the side and grab a strand of hair. I put the scissor chin level and begin snipping…

Snip…

Snip…

Snip…

I'm done.

My bangs are still waist level but all of the rest of my hair is level to my chin.

I like it, at least more than before; it doesn't look as innocent now…

I grab the long red ribbons that use to tie my hair up; there are 6 in total.

I tie 2 on the bottom of each bang and use the fifth one as a headband, the last one I tied around my neck like a choker.

Wow. Even with my kimono still on I look different, I look older; less innocent.

I grabbed an object from my kimono sleeve.

Keiko's make-up bag…

She had asked me to hold it a while back…

I slowly opened it and brought out the items I wanted to use.

I had seen Keiko and Shizuru-san use make-up several times I could too.

I opened the mascara and began applying it on my eyelashes.

As I stopped I peered into the mirror; my eyes no longer held their stupid innocent look instead I saw boldness; the blood red color no longer bothered me.

Next I put some of the base on, my face was no longer held the radiant ivory color everyone complimented me on now it had a healthy tanned look. Sort of like Yusuke's or Kurama's.

Lastly I applied some clear gloss.

As I stared at my 'new' face I found it to my liking, it was no longer the childish demeanor it had been it looked mature and wise, it was no longer the innocent little girl's face I always had it now suited ne, it was wise and I was wise I knew it; it was also a lot more serious and less childish just as I was. I wasn't a child I had never been one I only hid behind that look as to put my miserable past behind me, but why should I any longer? My best friends were all dieing, everyone else was hurt; I had been the only one to put up with the fucked up situation like an adult and be completely serious the whole time. Well I wouldn't any longer I was mad and scared and tired of being treated like a little innocent kid.

Next I turned to my kimono, it consisted of two parts a blue overcoat and a red one under.

I took of the blue one and looked at the red one.

I tore of the sleeves and bottom part; it was now a simple sleeveless t-shirt.

Then I took the blue part. I cut off the top part evenly and tore some of the bottom off.

I took what used to be my obi and tied it around my new 'skirt'.

I looked it the mirror and saw that it actually looked good, lastly I grabbed the top part of my blue kimono and put it on top of the red shirt, it made the perfect sweater.

I threw all of the remaining cloth away and gathered up all of Keiko's accessories.

I walked out with my head held up high; I noticed several people had turned to watch me.

I glared at all of them using my best Hiei glare.

Apparently it was good because they all backed off.

As I made forward to sit into a chair someone bumped into me, it was a brown haired doctor who was running.

As I turned to yell at him I noticed that he was being chased by none other than Kurama.

Even though I was curious, the new Yukina cared for no one, innocent naïve little Yukina would have run of to her oniisan, but I wouldn't so I simply slouched off to the corner, closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

I enjoyed the little peace I had for a few seconds when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I opened my eyes fiercely to look into a nurse's.

"Umm miss, are you ms. Yukina Jaganshi?" she asked meekly.

I stared at her dully.

We remained in that position, she fidgeting and I staring until she gave a little cough and continued to speak.

"Well I wanted to inform you that both Mr. Kuwabara and ms. Jaganshi are in fine state, if you would like to you could visit them." She said nervously.

I continued to stare lazily at her.

"I could take you if you want." She offered meekly.

Stare.

"Well anything else you'd like ms. Jaganshi?"

Stare.

She seemed to fidget for a minute then gave a ridiculously low bow and practically flew away from me.

I returned to closing my eyes and doing nothing when another ridiculous interruption molested me.

"What." I said harshly before opening my eyes.

" We wanted to know if you were ok." Yusuke's annoying voice queried.

"Fine."

"Yukina… What happened to your hair?" he asked uncertainly in his stupid voice.

"Hn."

"Damn you're just like your…" instantly trailed off thinking he'd done some thing wrong. I got angry.

"Like my fucking brother Hiei? Well deal with it dumbass baka." I said harshly. I could feel over 50 years of emotions being spoken and used against Yusuke.

He gave a dark frown "Whatever, I know you're under the pressure if all of this so don't worry I forgive you" he said coolly while walking off.

I growled, baka Yusuke, stupid dimwit, idiotic dumbass, baka no hentai, jerk self conceded asshole!

I stalked off outside hoping to cool off outside.

I walked to the back of the hospital were there was a field I decided to relax there.

The sight I saw there did not greet me.

As I softly walked I saw Kurama speaking none other than to Yomi.

What was wrong was the fact that an arrow made entirely of spirit energy was headed for Kurama while he had his back to it.

My eyes widened in shock and I ran to go warn him.

I decided to go at my top speed, which was unbelievingly very very very very very very fast.

I reached Kurama seconds before the arrow did; I knocked him to the ground and put up my ice barrier.

"Care to explain?" I asked coldly.

(End chapter/ Author's notes)

Confusing chapter right? But it was time to give Yukina her spotlight.

What I tried to emphasize is the fact that Yukina is tired of being thought an innocent bystander when she really isn't, that plus frustration made the Hiei-like Yukina.

Yomi will die soon muhahahahahahahahaha

Thanks for reading!

The end is near, but remember the alternate ending fics are yet to come!


	14. The sweetest thing

**(Kurama POV)**

"Well… I went after Yomi, its simple as that."

"You idiot! How could you think of coming alone like that? He will obviously defeat you weak kitsune."

I gave her a quizzical look, since when was she so bold?

I as I was about to retort and ask her what was up and what of her hair, the ice barrier was shattered.

I looked up expecting Yomi to have destroyed it but found that it was actually Yukina who had. She stood up and went in Yomi's direction.

"So ice maiden do you think you can defeat me?" Yomi asked mockingly. Oh no Yukina wanted to fight? I need to get her out of here.

I turned only to see Yukina vanish and appear behind Yomi, she threw a simple kick and returned to my side.

"No I don't plan on defeating you, only giving you a piece of my mind." She said dully.

What? Since when could Yukina move so fast?

" You will pay for your disrespect ice maiden, I knew I should have destroyed Koorime a long time ago but I thought the attack I left on the inhabitants would be enough, appears not." He said coldly.

"You were the one who attacked." Yukina said quietly.

"Yes it was quite fun don't you agree." He asked bemused.

"You… you …"

"You what, bastard? Asshole? What ice maiden? I don't have time for your petty insults." He said coyly.

"SHUT UP." Yukina yelled, rage shining in her blood red eyes.

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth when pillars of eyes shot out in a straight line from Yukina to Yomi who was greatly shocked and did not have time to escape the attack.

"How dare you!" she roared "You know how much everyone suffered after the attack? How much I did?"

More ice came out from the ground and froze Yomi from his feet to his neck.

How was Yukina doing this? I turned and saw that her eyes were completely white and a great ki surrounded her.

I was amazed; her power rivaled that of any A-class demon.

I instantly understood, all demons are born with their inborn powers; for example Youko Kurama's father was an A-class demon and his mother was an upper B-class demon. Yoko Kurama was born a lower A-class demon.

If I recalled correctly Hiei had been born with A-class power but lost it when he gained the Jagan. But if Hiei lost his powers Yukina didn't necessarily lose them, all this time she had been an A-class demon without training.

"I hate you," she told Yomi coldly; shards of ice launched themselves at him.

I decided to interfere just about now; the sooner I got rid of Yomi the better.

I shot my energy into my rose and made it into my Rosewhip.

I expertly maneuvered it and easily removed the bastard's arm.

He yelled in pain, ah music to my ears! Isn't revenge the sweetest thing!

"Stop Kurama I'm still not done." Yukina's cold voice cut through my plans to chop off a certain demon lord's head off.

I nodded I'd let her have a go first…

Yukina swiftly walked up to the unmoving Yomi.

An arm came out to hurt her but it was frozen solid.

She lifted her own arm up and…

She slapped him! 0.0

About 6 times…

"I hate you, you destroyed part of me, now I'll destroy part of you." She said icily

Somehow, I did not see how Yomi's remaining arm parted with his body.

Three large gaping holes appeared on his chest; the blood began to steadily pour out.

"You can do whatever you want now, just make sure he suffers," she said in a distant voice.

I couldn't believe she had done that it was so strange to see someone like Yukina lose control, demonic instincts were wretched.

I looked at Yomi, he looked bad, he was steadily bleeding through his chest and both arms were missing.

" Whats wrong? Has the mighty Youko become merciful now?" he spat out a wad of blood.

I narrowed my eyes.

" No, just thinking of the best way of torturing a bastard like you." I said menacingly.

"Oh woe is me" he retorted sarcastically.

I slowly came up behind him and punched him in his bleeding chest, careful to implant my seed in one of the gaping holes.

"All you dare to do." He wheezed, "Well than you'd better prepare yourself."

I glared at him.

He shattered the ice that Yukina had created.

"See that's the problem with ice, it melts if you take your spiritual power out." He said coolly.

I turned around and saw that Yukina was standing about 20 yards away, an ice barrier up just in case.

" Well maybe now we can fight man-to-man now?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'd rather not call a dispute between an armless person and myself a fight." I said quietly.

" Oh don't you know not to underestimate opponents?" he asked ruefully.

"Maybe you should do the same." I said before inserting spirit energy into my sinning tree.

I ran at him with my rosewhip and stopped as the tree captured him.

Yukina ran up to Yomi.

She began to search or something.

She seemed to be satisfied because she pocketed whatever it was and turned to me.

"Are you happy now, he's dead? Can we go?" she asks idly.

As I nod she slowly begins to fall but two familiar arms catch her.

"Whats going on kitsune?" he asks impatiently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked edgily.

"Nani?"

"That Yukina-san still had A-class demonic powers?" I asked puzzled

Hiei looked startled.

"What the hell happened kitsune!" he demanded.

"I went after Yomi and a few minutes later Yukina showed up and saved me from an attack, then she got angry and began to fight Yomi." I said tranquilly.

Hiei looked beyond shocked, "What did he say that could have made Yukina so incensed?" he asked quietly.

That's when I realized the Yukina **scarcely** gets mad, "He admitted to have attacked Koorime," I said quietly

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Was she hurt during the battle?" Hiei queried suddenly.

"No. She just used to much powers for an untrained demon." I replied back, I was still rather silent and uneasy. Who wouldn't be when facing one of the many friends you'd let down.

**(Hiei POV)**

I had noticed the kitsune had been rather dubious and jumpy, and even uncomfortable through out all of the conversation.

I looked down to Yukina, she didn't have a scratch on her, but her ki was very low.

It was only normal she collapsed after using so much energy, I had read Yukina's mind a few seconds ago.

As I had peered into her mind the first thought I found was 'I'm not an innocent little brat' I suppose after so many years of being treated like a child when you weren't one was annoying, I suppose some of the fault is mine…

I also found extreme guilt for pretending to be a weak little girl when all she was really doing was putting her past behind her.

And lastly I found outright fury for knowing her beloved homeland had been nearly destroyed by Yomi. I was able to play-by-play every single attack, it was amazing. Touya would be ashamed to call himself the ice master after he saw her attacks, they were perfectly calculated and just the right amount of power. But I could also sense she had little control over her powers and most of the battle had been righteous fury and flukes.

I looked over at Kurama who was standing in an awkward position with a look of guilt upon his face.

I decided to peer into his mind as well.

Ok… that was strange…

I was not allowed to read any of his thoughts because there was a jumble of mixed emotions.

First guilt

Anger

Disgust

Confusion

And lastly fear…

It was rather strange to presence fear inside such a strong mind.

The only thought I was able to collect was 'leave now' which I had a hard time deciding whether it was Kurama's, Shuuichi's or Youko's.

"What are you thinking of." I asked him harshly.

He looks up meekly, " I need to go now Hiei, Arigatou for everything please tell everyone that I'm sorry please." He says in a weak voice.

"Kitsune running away won't solve anything."

He gives me a sad smile I can even see the melancholy in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

He turns around and walks away.

I watch him slowly disappear; I can't do anything about it. If he's confused I can't do anything about it, he won't listen to me like this.

I slowly bent down to pick Yukina up and rushed back to the hospital ward, what else could I do?

To my very great surprise, all of the idiots were in the waiting room.

"I thought I told you all to guard them." I said furiously while laying Yukina on top of a hospital sofa.

"Well first of all, the doctors kicked us out for the exams, and second of all; what happened to Yukina? And what happened to her hair clothes?" Shizuru both asked and answered.

"You should have insisted on staying; Yukina fainted and I guess she cut her hair and put on new clothes." I said nonchalantly.

Shizuru gave me a 'you-are-hopeless' look and turned away, I heard Yusuke whisper 'I told you she changed her hair' to Keiko who gave an odd nod.

I gave a small 'Hn.' And a huff of breath. At the moment a doctor decided to show up before I could scream my lungs off at them. Darn it.

"Doctor can you please tell their condition?" a restless Shizuru inquired.

The doctor gave a sigh of exhaustion "Well your friend's condition is…"

**(End Chapter/ Author's notes)**

Here is were Tictoc ends people! Make sure to read alternate ending fics! Both full of surprises!

I'm still not sure on doing, a one-shot alternate ending fics, a couple of chapters and the epilogue or a multi chaptered with epilogue? Any help in deciding?

I hope you liked it and muahahahaha Yomi is finally dead! Does happy dance

Thank you for reading; I hope this chapter was of your full enjoyment. Please RR if its not too tedious.

I do not own YYH.


End file.
